listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yo Mama
Yo Mama So Ugly # Freddy Krueger '- Killed by Ugly Mama #2 is his dream. # Scorpion - Face exploded. # Edward Cullen - Punched in the face by Brody. # Jacob Black - Punched in the face by Brody. # '''Medusa '- Turned into a statue by Ugly Mama #2. # Frank the Cop - Turned into a statue by Ugly Mama #2. # 'Slenderman '- Eyes exploded. # Sonic the Hedgehog - Crashed into a wall. # 3 Creepers - Exploded. # Brody Fox ''- Blown up by creepers. # '''Ugly Mama #2 '- Blown up by creepers. # 'Ugly Mama #1 '- Died of an unknown cause. # Bath Water - Jumped out of the bath tub. # Yo Mama So Fat # ''Fat Mama #2'' '- Shot by a soldier with an automatic weapon. # Red - Sat on by Fat Mama #2. # Chuck - Sat on by Fat Mama #2. # Blue Bird - Sat on by Fat Mama #2. # Soldier - Shot by a soldier. # ''Fat Mama #3' '- Blown up. # Fat Mama #3' '- Blood sucked out by Count Von Count. # Fat Mama #1 ''- Died of an unknown cause. # '''Satan '- Crushed by Fat Mama #1. # Ash Ketchum - Drowned in a wave caused by Fat Mama #2. # Pikachu - Drowned in a wave caused by Fat Mama #2. # Dora - Sat on by Fat Mama #1. # Woman - Suffocated from Fat Mama #1's fart. # Brody Fox ''- Sucked up by Kirby. # Kirby - Fell off a cliff. # ''Fat Mama #1 ''- Fell off a cliff. # Man - Crushed by Fat Mama #3. # ''Brody Fox ''- Sucked into Fat Mama #3's anus. # Stephen Hawking - Sucked into Fat Mama #3's anus. # 2 Elephants - Sucked up by Fat Mama #1. # Male Graduate - Eaten by Fat Mama #3. # '''Godzilla '- Incinerated by Fat Mama #2 with fire breath. # Boo Boo Bear - Eaten by Fat Mama #3. # Bird - Eaten by Fat Mama #3. # Fat Mama #3 ''- Blood sucked out by Count Von Count. # '''Darth Vader '- Crushed by Fat Mama #3. # Yo Mama So Short # Yo Mama So Stupid # Yo Mama So Old # Yo Mama So Poor # Yo Mama So Hairy # Yo Mama So Smart # Yo Mama So Hot # Yo Mama So Slimy # Slimy Mama ''- Disintegrated when slugs poured salt on her. # Yo Mama So Rich # Yo Mama So Skinny # Yo Mama So Evil # Yo Daddy So Bald # Yo Daddy So Dummy Thicc # Yo Daddy So Hairy # Yo Daddy So Drunk # In Soviet Russia # ''Brody Fox ''- Eaten by Burger King. # ''Taras ''- Eaten by Burger King. # ''Brody Fox - Burned by a bong with a lighter. # Taras - Burned by a bong with a lighter. # Mouse - Caught in a mouse trap. # Deer - Shot by Brody with a sniper rifle. # ''Brody Fox ''- Killed by a deer with an axe. # Deer - Beaten by death by Taras. # ''Brody Fox ''- Smooshed together by a spoon. # Fat Kid - Killed by an ice cream truck. # ''Brody Fox ''- Crushed by a car. # ''Brody Fox ''- Defeated in a battle by Boris. # Kenny McCormik - Ran over by Frank. # ''Brody Fox ''- Beaten to death by Kenny. Category:Youtube Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Stubs